Will of the Avatar
by Alanna The Lionness
Summary: long after the war was over and Katara and Zuko sorted out their differences, an avatar was born. but it is of the fire nation not water and is Zuko and Katara's only daughter. kinda AU w slite Zutara
1. All in the eyes

**Welp, this is my first story! I'm so happy!**

**Zuko: hmpf!**

**Oh shut-up Zuko and be happy for me for once!**

**Zuko: fine I'm happy for you.**

**Good!**

**Antiway I think that from the title you get the gist of the plot. **

**Zuko and Katara married**

**Have daughter**

**Daughter is avatar**

**Etc. etc. you get the idea so yeah, here goes nothing!**

X

He heard another scream from the room beside him, which only caused him to pace the floor harder. A couple of minutes passed. Silence. The man looked up. _Is it over? Will they let me in now?_ The next scream of pain probably could have been heard from the capital city all the way to the nomad temples. The father-to-be sighed. _Nope. Not yet. _

It seemed hours (and in fact it was) until he finally didn't hear his wife's cry, but that of a baby. He couldn't take it any longer, he _had_ to be in there. The man burst into the room and stopped instantly because of what he saw. There cradled in his wife's sweating arms was a life in the form of a blanket. The mass started to wriggle at its bonds, but to no anvil. All the man could do was simply walk over and stare at the little life he had helped create. As the baby continued to wriggle the blanket fell from its face, and for the first time in her life, she opened her eyes.

They were the exact same color of her father's.

X

She smirked when she caught an opening in his defenses. Shifting her stance with lightning speed she punched where he had just let his guard down. He did a back flip and landed sprawled out on the training area floor. _Serves you right for thinking you could beat me! _She thought to herself as she crossed her arms with an even bigger smirk. As he looked up she could tell by the red in his face that he was mad that she had once _again_ beaten him.

Before she could react a pillar of rock shot up from underneath her, throwing her hard on her back. The air in her lungs was temporarily knocked out of her. By the time she was back on her feet the earthbender was already launching his next attack. Just barely dodging a boulder thrown at her, she tripped on a purposely-raised part of ground, (courtesy of the earthbender) and fell flat on her face. Growling as she got up and dodged yet another boulder, she locked eyes with him. Bingo! Her eyes had this funny way of momentarily paralyzing or stunning an enemy. They were the fiery, golden color of the sun and were spitting images of her father's. The earthbender stopped for a moment. That was all she needed. She jumped into the air spinning and came down to the ground, left leg stretched out, flames protruding from her foot. No longer stunned he blocked the flames with a wall of rock, just like she hoped he would. The next thing he knew, she was running around his wall and kicked him squarely on the back of his neck. On his way down he hit his head on his own wall causing farther damage.

She stood up from her crouching position. Bending down, she inspected him for any _real_ damage and then (like she always did) carried him into his room and plopped him on the bed. Stopping at the door she looked back with a smile. _Quinny, Quinny, Quinny. You never did learn not to mess with me did you?_ Just for fun she looked at the chalkboard where they kept score of their training fights. It was now 5 to 0 in her favor.


	2. Surprise Suprise

**Zuko: wow 2 chapters within 12 hours go you!**

**Me: smiles why thank you Zuko!**

**Zuko: hey keep it down will yea. I don't want everyone thinkin' I'm nice now!**

**Me: hmpf! I think I'm gunna tell the whole world now!**

**Zuko: WHAT!**

**Me: ZUKO'S NICE! ZUKO'S NICE! Shall I go on?**

**Zuko: NO YOU SHALL NOT!**

**Me: just playin' with ya zuie**

**Zuko: just get on with the chapter already!**

**Me: Ok then, here's the chapter!**

X 

Fire Lord Zuko looked up from his training to find a shadow in his peripheral vision. He smiled. This wasn't the first time that she had watched him train from the shadows with those calculating eyes. She caught every detail of his stance and movements, down to exactly what he was wearing. At her age he was only half the firebender that she was. While he was her main teacher, Aang, Katara, Haru had all taught her their homeland fighting styles. This made her a tough beat just because she would switch her styles so often and was quite unpredictable.

"You can come out now Tara," he called to the shadow, "I know you're there."

Both angry at herself for being caught yet _again _and exited to be able to show her father what she had learned, Tara stepped out of the shadows. "So what will it be _this_ time father?" she asked smiling as started walking towards him, "Cleaning the training area? Meditating for four hours straight, or my personal favorite, getting the crap beat out of me in a fight with you?"

"Hm," he paused with a small smirk, "they all sound like _so_ much fun, but I think I'll go with getting the crap beat out of you by me. And who knows you _might_ actually win this time!" He let out a hearty laugh. This was one of he favorite pass times with his daughter.

She stopped advancing and did two summersaults towards him. She landed in the crouch position, punching the ground, making a wave of fire going away from her in all directions. Zuko raised an eyebrow as she stood up smirking.

"Well now, don't get cocky," he warned her as they went to stand on opposite sides on the fighting circle.

"Oh don't worry," was all she said before launching her first attack. It was a side step, spin, and kick to the ribs that he easily blocked by grabbing her foot in the air. Growling she pulled her leg away but lost her balance. He took this opportunity to use an upward trusting kick, hitting her square in the stomach and knocking all the wind out of her lungs. She fell on her back hard, but was only down for a few seconds before she had to roll away from one of his fireballs. Rolling and getting to her feet she noticed a few barrels of water that were used when trainees got tired. Smirking she called on the water and didn't know how, but for some reason it came to her in a massive ball. To help it along she asked the wind to help push it toward her father. _I will **not** lose again. _Was all she could think about.

While Tara was 'bending' the water and air to her will, Zuko could only stare at his daughter. _How the hell is she doing that! This doesn't make any sense! _Before he could ask her a question a pillar of rock shot out from underneath him sending him into the air. Only seconds later the mass of air and water slammed him into the ground with such force he couldn't breathe.

_What have I done!_ Tara thought as she ran over to her father. Zuko was staring up to the sky with a facial expression of both shock and fear. She both ran and slid and ended up on her knees at her father's side. He looked over at his daughter and quickly leapt away landing with one knee on the ground. The look on his face was too much for Tara to bare. She just sat there staring up at her father, tears running down her face, thinking that he was mad at her for pushing things too far.

Suddenly her father turned on his heel walking away, yelling 'Aang!' He got four yards away from the archway leading away from the training courts before Aang came running up looking worried.

"What?" Aang asked clearly out of breath, "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is wrong with my daughter?" Zuko screamed. Aang looked past the fire lord to see that Tara's tears were coming down harder.

"Well, it looks to me like she could use a tissue," Aang said, knowing that the fire lord would not like his smart remark. _Hey, just 'cause he married Katara doesn't mean I have to like him!_

Zuko growled and grabbed the avatar's clothes, slamming him into a wall. He then hissed into Aang's ear, "She can bend all the elements, _that's_ what's wrong!"

X

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**Me: who knew he would get so-so mad?**

**Iroh: ha! You haven't seen the half of it!**

**Me: oh yeah I forgot you lived with them for a while! What was it like?**

**Iroh: oh don't get me started! He farts in his sleep, he can't have anyone around him when he's going to the bathroom in the mornings, and would blame _me_ when _he_ accidentally drank _my_ tea! It's was torture!**

**Me: ha. Haha. Hahahaha!**

**Zuko: hey guys what's so funny?**

**Iroh and I look at each other 'Oh nothing'**

**Don't forget to R'n'R and I think that this will probably be the last one for the weekend, but I really don't know. Ttfn!**


	3. World gone mad

**Me: So yeah…Zuie wasn't too happy at the end of the last chapter…**

**Zuko: you can say that again!**

**Me: um, ok…so yeah. Zuie wasn't—**

**Zuko: No! I didn't mean it like that! It was kinda like a rhetorical question! You don't answer them!**

**Me: oh, well why didn't ya say so?**

Zuko: I shouldn't have to! And for another thing! STOP CALLING ME ZUIE!

**Me: well _somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!**

**Zuko: whatever, just tell them you don't own avatar.**

**Me: _fine_, I don't own avatar…smiles or Zuko would be dead already.**

**Zuko: HEY!**

**Me: here's the chapter!**

**Zuko: take that back!**

**Me: NEVER!**

XXX 

She ran. What else was she supposed to do? She couldn't just sit there while her father yelled at Aang for things she didn't understand. And she tried to understand, she really did, but she didn't know what he father was talking about! Something about Aang still being alive and the next avatar (what ever _that_ was) was to be of the Earth Kingdom. Her head was spinning from both the fight and the questions. A fight that short never should have taken this much out of her, it just didn't seem right. And the questions! She didn't know where to start. She needed some place quiet so she could think in peace. Turning into a long hallway she headed towards her room in the hallway just in front of her and to the right. She never saw him coming.

As Tara round the bend she found herself smacking right into Quinn. They toppled to the floor, Tara landing on top of him. The strangest and funniest part of this collision is not the collision itself, but were their lips landed.

They simply stared at each other, blushing, not wanting to move for fear of separating their lips. It seemed as though hours were going by, even whole life times while they just lay there staring into one another's eyes, shock and confusion written on both their faces.

The first move. It was his, but not to push her away. Instead he brought his hand up to the back of her neck to try and deepen the kiss.

It was like his hand moving had shocked her back into reality. _Wh-what are you doing? This is Quinn!_ _Quinn your fighting partner, your best friend!_ _An-and you're kissing him!_ Realizing what she was doing, she lunched herself backwards, landing on her butt, crawling away from him.

"Tara, I'm sorry," he said shakily, disappointed that she had jumped away. He was a boy of seventeen, a year older than Tara, with emerald green eyes, brown hair, and the heart of a warrior. He was slightly taller than Tara and was also an earthbender, but that hadn't stopped her from punching him in the nose, thus the reason why it was a bit crocked. Quinn swallowed and continued, "I should know my place better, and for that I am truly sorry." With that he bowed his head -he would have bowed thoroughly but he was still on the floor looking over at her. This was his last attempt at trying to show _some_ respect and also so he would not have to look into her eyes. They both knew that she could have him condemned or banished for even _touching_ a fire princess if she was unwilling, but both feared her father's punishment more -_if_ he ever found out.

While the Fire Lord was always honest and fair, when it came to his daughter's well being, he showed no mercy. Quinn sighed as he thought of when the Fire Lord had threatened him that if he ever laid a hand on Tara, he would _personally_ deal with him. The threat hadn't stopped him from having feelings for her though. If anything it made him only want her more. And he and the Fire Lord _both_ knew that forbidden fruit was the sweetest.

"No. I ran into you," she replied calmly, also not wanting to meet his gaze. She now regretted pulling away from him. It just had felt so…_right_. _Stop it! This is Quinn and besides, what would father say?_ Father! The thought hit her, making her face turn pale and blood run cold. _Father. _What was she going to do about father?

"Tara, are you alright? You don't look so good," he asked worried. One minute her face was calm and controlled -like it always was when she didn't want to show emissions- and the next thing he knew her face was pale and in a total panic.

She rapidly stood up and wished she hadn't. The effects of the fight were really starting to wear in on her. The moment she stood up her head reeled and she lost all sense her surroundings. Though before she fell to the ground, she caught a glimpse of her father storming toward her. Then everything went black.

XXX 

**Tara's dream**

_She opened her eyes. _This can't be right. It **never** snows in the fire nation! _This was all she could think before a harsh breeze consumed her. Shivers went up and down her spine. It was something she had only felt two other times in her life. Sure she had visited her mother's people in the South Pole, but the breezes down there at least didn't give the feeling that you were being…watched. She sat up and saw that she was still wearing her training outfit, which gave very little protection against the cold. Tara could almost feel her inner flame dieing because of her sub-zero surroundings. _

"_Welcome my child," came an incoherent, yet oddly familiar voice from above, "It has been too long since the last time we saw you." _

We?_ Tara looked up to see what the voice meant by 'we' and nearly crawled out of her skin. This wasn't the first time that she had met this spirit. It nearly scared her to death the **first** time they met in her dreams when she was five and had just found out that she was a firebender. Not to mention the second time! The second meeting happened the first night Tara was in the South Pole. She was 11 at the time and that week each night a female spirit claming to be related visited her. Tara hadn't seen the spirit in so long that she thought it was just an odd reoccurring dream. Now she knew other wise._

"_What do you want from me?" Tara pleaded. There were not many times that she showed fear. Her training had always taught her that fear was a weakness, and fire princesses **never** show a weakness, but this was an exception, "Please I beg of you, leave me in peace!"_

"_You have no reason to fear us," the spirit simply stated, "We are not your enemy." This time when Tara looked up to question the 'we' she noticed that there was more than one spirit. _

_To the left was a woman of her mid 30's, wearing a long flowing blue dress that seemed to blend in with the snow around her, making it impossible to tell where the dress stopped or started. This woman was the one that Tara was always been visited by and looked strangely like her mother with her caramel skin and brown hair. _

_To the right was a new spirit. Tara had never met this woman before but felt almost, **connected** to this woman in some way or perhaps like she had seen her before. She wore a dark red robe that had fire woven with golden tread around the hems. She also looked to be of her mid 30's and was a true fire nationer because of her pale skin and raven wing black hair. The only suddle and quite important detail was what was in her topknot bun. There amongst her flowing black hair was a fire nation consort comb. That's when Tara realized where she had seen the woman before._

_A long time ago Tara and her father had gone into the royal gallery together to look at some of the paintings. One in particular had caught young Tara's eye._

**Flashback**

It was a day like any other in the Fire Nation and it just so happened that because of a landslide not many of the Fire court's members could make it, giving the Fire Lord a day off with his family. But since his wife was also trapped away for a while, the Fire Lord decided to spend the day with his daughter, Tara.

Her first choice was to go into the library and read all day, but a few days earlier Zuko had closed it off for renovations. That left her second most favorite place to go with her father, the royal gallery.

"Who's that, Daddy?" a Tara of only 8 at the time asked pointing to a woman in a picture. The woman was beautiful and the smile on her face as she held a little boy- looking like a younger version of Zuko without the scar- in her arms made her seem kind.

Zuko looked up at the painting his offspring was pointing to. As soon as he realized who it was in the painting his heart leap into his throat. It had been such a long time since the he was last in the gallery that he had almost forgotten the painting even existed, "That my dear, is your grand mother."

End Flashback 

_"Grandmother?" were the only words she could muster. Tara looked up at the spirit to her right in awe, not believing what was before her, "Is that really you?"_

_"I am my child," came a sweet but also commanding voice from the spirit, or Ursa, as she was once known, "Come now there is much we have to discus."_

XXX 

**Ok just a heads up for everyone, the next chapter is going to be a bit…interesting. Not only to read but also to write. Lets just say I'm going to be pulling my brains out with this next one, k? So, wha'd ya think of the 3rd chapter eh, eh? Pretty good no? Well I hope so cuz this one took a while to write (it was lots of fun so I'm not complaining :-D).**

**A/N: the idea in the next chapter in totally original and I really hope it works out because it's just… I dunno you'll see what I mean…**


	4. Never be the same

**Me: this is the 4th chapie peeps!**

**Downer Zuko: wohoo, have a cookie.**

**Me: ignore the stupid one. Well, here goes nothing:-P**

**Still a downer Zuko: yeah whatever.**

Me: One of these days…(thinks evil thoughts) 

**A/N: this will be the last one for a bit cuz my june is totally booked (meeting first lady, 2 week horse back riding trail ride, ect. Ect.). So sorry but I promise I'll keep writing while I'm gone and will type the chapters up ever time I'm home. Lots of Love! Lionness**

* * *

Zuko looked down at his daughter and sighed. It had been almost a day since she had passed out. _No, not passed out_, he thought, _simply gone in to a deep**…** **sleep**_. Zuko remembered storming after Tara, leaving Aang in mid sentence when he saw that she was gone from the training arena. It seemed that he had walked in on an awkward situation between Tara and Quinn, but he didn't care. He _did_ though, when his daughter stood abruptly, only to fall back down again.

"Tara," he whispered as he kissed her forehead in a fatherly way. At hearing her name, Zuko couldn't help but remember how she had gotten her name.

**Flashback**

* * *

"What happened!" a younger and at the moment furious Fire Lord Zuko screamed, "What the hell happened!"

The poor doctor. He didn't know how to deal with the angered Fire Lord, much less tell him what was happening, "Sir, _please_," the doctor pleaded knowing in the end he would have to tell his Lord what was going on, "Calm yourself, you're scaring the child!"

_ Wrong thing to say._

Zuko looked down at the child in his arms with sheer disgust. Not moments after this _thing _had come out of Katara, the love of his life, she had passed out from birthing and blood loss.

When Zuko had basically made Katara his wife (Fire Lords only had consorts and concubines), he had sworn to himself that he would kill _anyone_ who even _tried_ to hurt his Katara. And at this point he was in a bit of a disposition. Seeing as how birth was killing Katara and since you can't really kill something inanimate, he had decided to hate the product of the birth. The baby.

"Take it," Zuko commanded of the doctor coolly, "Do whatever you want with it, just get it out of my sight."

"It, m' Lord?" the doctor was quite confused as to what the Fire Lord was commanding of him. _Is this some kind of code?_

"The _child_," Zuko said roughly as though the words were acid rolling off his tongue.

"Oh," stammered the doctor, dumbfounded that the Fire Lord was being so cruel and uncaring to his own flesh and blood. The doctor stopped in mid thought. _Well…then again…look at his father._

Iroh, who had walked in with Zuko to see the baby, had also caught how cruel he was being to his newborn daughter. It made Iroh want to slap his nephew for his foolishness. He almost did, but instead dragged Zuko out into the hallway by the collar of his shirt after Zuko had given the baby to a shocked nurse.

The whole nation knew how much Zuko was in love with Katara and thought he was going to be an excellent father, too. The nurse thought his attitude toward the child was because she was a girl, but Iroh knew better.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Zuko?" Iroh demanded. He never yelled at Zuko, not anymore at least. But _this_? This was unacceptable!

"What do you mean, 'What the hell is wrong with me?' What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Zuko hissed, enraged that his uncle had dragged him away from Katara, "I should be in there with _her_ not out here with _you_!" Zuko knew he was letting his anger get the best of him but he really didn't care. Katara could die and he would _never_ forgive himself because _he _had gotten her pregnant.

Iroh sighed and continued in a much calmer voice hoping that it might calm Zuko down too, "Do not take your anger out on an innocent child, Zuko, _your_ innocent child. What would Katara think if she saw that you were treating the child she painstakingly brought into this world with such cruelty?"

"Do not patronize me uncle!" Zuko was about to continue with a long list of insults when he realized what he was doing. _Uncle's right. I handed off my baby daughter to some nurse without a seconds glance. Then I'm so arrogant as to yell at Uncle for trying to help me. _

Iroh noticed the change in Zuko's face, but before he could speak, Zuko buried his face in his hands and murmured, "I'm already being a horrible father, aren't I?" But once again before Iroh could speak, Zuko continued but a bit louder, "I knew I shouldn't be a father! I'm going to end up just like Ozai!" Zuko looked up at his Uncle pleading and was shocked to find a smile on Iroh's face, "What?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips, "The very fact that you even said that means you're far different from my bother," at this the corner of Zuko's mouth curved upwards a ting bit. _He's right._ **_Again_**.

"But," Iroh continued firmly, "That doesn't mean what you did in there was at all fatherly _or_ excusable."

Zuko bowed his head, "I know that now," was his sullen reply.

"Good," Zuko looked up to see yet another warm smile on Iroh's face, "Now, go in there and be the father a know you are."

_ Leave it to Iroh when it comes to 'pep' talks. He's pretty darn good at them._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Tara," the present Zuko whispered again. He watched her face go from shocked, to scared, to angry, then back again. It killed him to not be able to help his daughter fight the demons of her dreams. But in some odd way, he knew that everything was going to be all right, and even stranger still, he _almost_ felt his mother's presence.

* * *

**Flashback**

"But why 'Tara'?" Iroh asked while holding his granddaughter (Zuko had insisted that Iroh think of her as a granddaughter, and Iroh didn't mind it one bit). Iroh looked out over to the sea but then turned back from the balcony of the room to face his nephew. _These past few days have not been kind to Zuko. _Zuko's face was a torn mask of grief and exhaustion. Every spare moment he had he was by Katara's side along with their daughter. Many times falling asleep by her bed, only to be awoken by her moans of pain.

"Because," Zuko paused, how was he supposed to explain to anyone else the reasoning behind the name Tara? "Because it's almost like her mother's name, but not quite. And…and if I were to…lose Katara…I"

"You would want some thing of Katara's to always remind you of her?" Iroh inquired, "It makes _some_ sense… I guess," he paused to look once more at his nephew's face, "So…so what _will_ you do if you lose her?" He almost didn't want to ask, for fear of pushing Zuko to lash out, but Zuko was in no mood to fight-especially with Iroh.

"I…I don't know" was the only answer Iroh would ever get. Luckily there never came a time were it would be considered again.

Two days later Katara went from critical condition to stable. Although she was still in pain, she insisted on being moved back up into her and Zuko's rooms. But there was a price for being alive. Katara was so far damaged that she would never be able to bare children again. Tara would be the only heir to the Fire throne, but if some thing should happened to her? Well let's just say Zuko tended to not like to think about it.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Continuation of Tara's Dream**

_ "You're my grandmother too, aren't you?" Tara asked looking to the water tribe woman off to her left._

_ "I am," was her simple reply. The way she looked at Tara made her think that she was waiting for her to say something. Confused Tara just stared back at her._

_ Finally Tara couldn't take it anymore, "What? Why do you keep staring at me? I'm not a circus act ya know," Her temper, one of the **many** traits she acquired from her father._

_ "Don't you have any questions?" was the simple reply, again._

_ "About what?" this was confusing her even more. In all their other 'visits' they had just talked, nothing more. Now she was asking about Tara having questions, obviously about something important too._

_ "About the fight earlier? With your father?" Oh, those questions._

_ There was a long pause. Truthfully Tara didn't really trust this woman, even if she **was** her grandmother, "Why'd he get so…mad?" She thought it was a good place to start._

_ "Well, what you did was not normal. Usually only the Avatar can bend all four elements," it wasn't her mother's mother that spoke, it was Ursa, "It scared your father terribly."_

_ "Avatar…what's that?" Tara asked curiously, "I don't think I've heard of it before." This question earned Tara a bewildered look from both women._

_ "You, you mean your father never told you of the Avatar!" The water tribe spirit asked angrily, "This is all your son's fault Ursa!"_

_ "Calm down Kiana," was the sharp reply, "Let's not jump to conclusions."_

_ "Fine!" she paused taking a deep breath, then smiled sweetly at Tara as though she were five, "Tara dear, do you know **anything** about the Avatar?" Kiana asked controlling her temper._

_ Tara thought for a moment, irked that she was being treated like a child, "Yes. Yes, once a long time ago when I was 7 a man came to court and knelt before my father and he addressed Uncle Aang as 'Avatar'. But other than that? No, not really."_

_ "Grreat! Well **this** is just peachy, don't you think Ursa?" Kiana snapped. Ursa may have been the Fire nationer, but Kiana had the bigger temper. It was funny really, if not for her looks she could have been from the Fire nation because of her temper and stubbornness, just like her daughter._

_ "I will not say it again, calm yourself Kiana! Tara does not need this right now," To Tara's amazement Ursa was keeping her cool. Wow. How in the world is this woman related to father, they're nothing alike? Tara thought as Kiana glared at Ursa._

_ Tara smiled with a small laugh, "You two fight like an old married couple!"_

_ This brought a smile to the two women's faces as well, "You know she has a point Kiana," Ursa said also chuckling._

_ Kiana sighed. She didn't like to admit defeat, but it was so hard for her to stay mad at anyone for every long, especially her daughter's husband or even his mother. Ever since Katara and Zuko started secretly meeting each other, Ursa and her had been talking. It had taken some time but in the end Ursa and Kiana now respected each other and were **almost** like friends, "Yes she does. Now shall we begin Ursa?" it was a kinder, spunkier tone than before and to Tara it set the mood for a long discussion._

_ "We shall," was Ursa's reply a smile lining her face._

_ "Alright than," with this she turned to Tara, "Now as you already said you know, Aang is an Avatar"_

_ Tara nodded her head, "Yeah ok, but what does that have to do with **me**? And what exactly is an Avatar?"_

_ "You, my dear, are an Avatar," Kiana breathed in as though preparing for a very long sentence. Oh yeah this is going to be a very long discussion._

_ Ursa beat her to it though, "The Avatar is the most powerful bender in the world. They can control all four elements and master them. When an Avatar dies it is reincarnated into the next element of the cycle. And yes currently the Avatar is Avatar Aang, an airbender."_

_ "The last airbender," Kiana continued, "Though there is only one Avatar now, it was not always like that. Long ago there were two. The Ying Avatar and The Yang Avatar. While one Avatar would be of the fire, the other would be of the water."_

_ "It was kind of a way to keep the balance between rival elements," Ursa mused._

_ "But if that's true," Tara paused as she pondered the situation. But she couldn't continue, for a fourth member of the meeting had caught her attention. Seeming to almost come from the ground itself another woman appeared. She wore a green tunic and mud brown sash that went well with her emerald eyes and brown flowing hair._

_ "Then shouldn't the Yang avatar be that of the Earth nation?" the woman finished for Tara, "I've often wonder that myself."_

_ "I wondered when you were going to show your face here," Kiana growled. It was obvious to Tara that these two women didn't get along very well and Ursa didn't look all to happy either._

_ Ignoring Kiana the women turned to Tara, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nera, Haru's mother." Haru's mother? I think mother said she died a year after the war, "So are you going to tell her the whole story or not?" This was directed to Ursa and Kiana, who only looked at the ground, "Fine. I'll tell her."_

_ Tara couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever talked about Nera. I think I remember asking Uncle Haru why he was wearing black one time. It had been the 10th anniversary of her death. When I asked mama about her she just said that she was stubborn and would do anything for her son._

_ Nera speaking broke Tara's thoughts, "Your mother was supposed to marry my son."_

_ "Now we don't know that for sure, Nera," Ursa warned, trying to not make it seem like it was **all** her son's fault._

_ "But she didn't so what?" Tara challenged the Earth nationer, already not liking her._

_ "Because we believe that it confused the spirit of the last Yang Avatar," Nera answered, "Do you remember what was happening 3 months ago when you first started to feel different?"_

_ Hmm? 3 month ago, 3 months ago… Tara stopped in mid thought and looked up eyes wide, "Sozen's commit," were the only words to slip out of her mouth._

_ "That's right," Nera said with a cheeky grin, "And do you know what happens to all firebenders when Sozen's commit comes?"_

_ "They gain extra power," Tara didn't like where this was going. She remembered the night well._

_ "Again correct. But what happened to **you** that night?" Nera asked her grin widening even more to show devilish teeth. She was enjoying this._

_ "I got weak," Tara stated, "Then really powerful then weak again. In the end I was more powerful then even my father in the duel we were having for fun, ten **times** more powerful."_

_ "That's because that night the Yang Avatar's spirit inter-mixed with yours," Nera said triumphantly, "You see the first time Sozen's commit came around it still didn't have enough power to be reborn but by the second time it did. Because the last Yang Avatar was of the Fire nation, it had to go to the next bender in the cycle, earth. The only problem is, is that it got confused in all the time it had been away that the future changed and Katara was no longer supposed to be with Haru but yet with…**Zuko**."_

_ "Or it could be that it still didn't have enough power and couldn't have gone into the bender of the cycle but yet had to stick to the same element as it's last form. We don't really know **why** it's in you, but the fact still remands. You **are** the Yang Avatar," Ursa cut in._

_ "Creepy," Tara whispered earning her a smile from Kiana and Ursa and a scowl from Nera, "So what your saying is, is that I'm an Avatar and that I don't have a choice in the matter?"_

_ "Well there's more," Kiana said grimly, "You see the only time the Avatar cycle can be broken is if the Avatar is killed in its Avatar State."_

_ "Right I think I've heard of that, 'They're at their most powerful but also their most vulnerable.'"_

_ "Yes. That is how long ago the Yang Avatar cycle was destroyed," Kiana told her._

_ "But there is another way for it to be destroyed," It was Ursa's turn to speak, "If for what ever reason the cycle is put out of whack and the spirit is not reincarnated into the next element, both spirit and the occupant will die."_

_ "Wait so you're saying that I'm going to die?" the truth was to much. It wasn't that Tara was afraid to die; it was that she couldn't die. She was the only heir. Who will take it? Surely father won't be forced to marry another, would he? To many questions were running through her head that she almost missed Ursa's comment._

_ "Not if we can help it," it was simple yet commanding and did it's suppose of calming Tara down- a little._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ok I end it here cuz one, I have to go to bed (I'm going to D.C. tomorrow and really need some rest). And two, I found out from RedNovember (one of my fav authors 3) that it's better to not over do it in one chapter, medium sized is best. This is like 10 pages in word and the next chapter will be kinda like this one- filler- but prolly with a lot more action. I know this is all a little confusing and out there but plz bare with me.**


End file.
